Panacea
by Chosen-BSB
Summary: Panacea is a solution to all problems but by solving this one how many more will they cause? Friends With Benefits. Catoniss ff.


**_First of all guys this was a dare and I'm crazy competitive so I had to. _**

_It had to be Catoniss fucking but they didn't give specifics so there you go! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_Fuck_"

"Harder Cato"

God she keeps moaning in my ear and if she keeps this going I don't know how much longer I'm gonna hold out for so I start pounding into her while rubbing her clit and her moans just get better.

"God Cato!"

"Cum for me."

I can feel her walls clenching around me and pound fiercely into her until I cum myself and after I do I roll over to _my_ side of _her_ bed and just look at her.

There's a small smile playing at the corner of her lips when she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"What?"

Her face is flushed and she's still breathing heavily and I'm pretty sure I look the same.

"Just thinking how great this whole deal is."

* * *

Let me tell you how all this came to be and how I ended up in bed with Katniss Everdeen.

We've known each other since we were kids. We were neighbors and lived literally three feet away from each other and if I climbed out of my window I'd practically be in her bedroom so let's just say that it made things awkward for us in high school.

Apparently when we were little we were nearly best friends and spent all the time together mostly playing outside but on other days we'd be in each other's rooms seeing that we only had to climb out, we also each had a key to open the windows in case they were locked.

_All of that changed when we were eight_ though so don't expect us to be all buddies with each other now.

We started not hanging out with each other so much and started making new friends, well at least I did, Katniss kind of just got another two friends and called it a day. _God even when she was a kid she was anti-social_.

We still saw each other when our mothers would hold a 'family' dinner and we talked and everything was fine, afterwards she would even ask me to come up to her room to do something, and I would agree because you know, it was her. My childhood friend.

_When I was twelve_ I started exercising, not because I was pudgy or something, I just wanted to get more muscles so that girls would notice me more and they did. Glimmer was the first of many, she asked me out when I was thirteen, asked me to go to a movie and I accepted.

I mean I felt flattered, when the most popular girl in school asks you out is because you're probably doing something right, right?

I started getting popular real fast after that and as my popularity and friends went up, my relationship with Katniss went down.

_I dated Glimmer for two years_ until we eventually broke up and it was way over do. In those two years I spoke to Katniss six times, all of them nothing but polite conversation in our 'family' dinners. She wouldn't even ask me to come up to her room, as soon as the meal was finished she got out of the table and went upstairs where she would stay until we left.

_We were fifteen_ when we would barely look at each other and she was constantly avoiding me, something I later, much later, found out was because of Glimmer.

Speaking of which, I ended up dating her again when we were seventeen, she was mostly just a couple of hookups but she turned it into a whole thing because I was officially the most popular guy in the school with all my muscles and handsome features.

_When I was seventeen_ was also the time when I decided I'd had enough of Katniss' cold shoulder and crossed the unspoken barrier between our houses and unlocked her window to let myself in to her room, not one of my brightest plans but I just wanted to do something.

When I got in was also the time she was getting dressed for some party she and her friends were going to go and I was met with a Katniss clad only in her underwear with a lacy black bra and matching panties bending over to reach for her shoes at the bottom of her bed.

An image that stayed fused in my brain as much as I wish it hadn't and stayed with me through a lot of nights with Glimmer or with myself.

Someone would have asked by now why she hadn't heard me and I thought the same myself but then I realized she had her earphones on and was blasting loud music through them which also let to my next awful moment, hiding in her closet.

I can't say what led me to it, only that I wanted to see more of Katniss Everdeen.

In fact I wanted to see _all_ of her but that wouldn't truly happen until a couple of years later.

I stayed quietly in her closet watching her through the cracks and trust me there were times when I thought '_What a pervert. She used to be your best friend and now you're spying on her practically naked.'_

Yet all that went out the window -pun not intended- when she started getting ready still walking around only in her underwear and my dick got hard real fast when I kept imagining her bent over on her bed and me right there with her.

_Fuck_ was pretty much the only thing I was thinking at the moment and got this excited feeling at the pit of my stomach when she looked like she was putting on a show for me.

As if she _knew_ I was there, but she couldn't right? Even if she did know she would never do something like that, she would mostly just scream at me and punch me in the face. Besides at the time I thought of her as an innocent girl with a halo over her head but who could've known? I certainly couldn't, not at the time at least, that Katniss Everdeen was anything but a saint.

After the little show she went into the bathroom and I took my moment to flee out the window coming back to the safety of my house where I was alone and was able to relieve myself although with a couple of mumbled moans of Katniss on my lips.

I hated myself for it for awhile but eventually I got over it and just decided to live in this new world where the only thing I wanted was my former best friend and neighbor beneath me writhing in pleasure yet knowing it was never going to happen I satisfied myself with girls like Glimmer that were willing to be just one-night stands.

_The last time I talked to her_ before a month ago was the next day after our graduation and she was loading boxes into her car. I helped and tried to make polite conversation until I thought it was good to ask where she was going.

_"__I'm moving. I already got a job offering and I have an apartment waiting for me so I'm moving out of here."_

_ "__Where?"_

_"__Right now New York but you never know, I might get bored."_

_"__That's cool."_

_"__Yeah. Do you plan on doing anything?"_

_"__I'm going to work for a year on the mechanic down the street, you know the brothers, one of them went to school with us."_

_"__Yeah I know, tell them I said hi. Actually just tell Billy, I have a complicated history with Tommy."_

_"__Complicated history?"_

_"__Yeah, don't bother. By the way thank you for helping me load these."_

_"__Sure no problem. You stay safe over there okay?"_

_"__Sure thing Cato, you know you don't have to worry about me."_

Next thing I know she pulls me into a hug, not an unwelcomed one but a shocker. As soon as I squeeze her back she lets me go, probably knowing what was going through my filthy mind at the moment about her body pressing against mine and-

_Snap out of it!_

That was the last I saw of her for about five years.

When my family and I went over for dinner in the year and a half after she moved out her mother told us that she had moved out of New York and went to Boston, _Massachusetts_.

_Three and a half years later_ I have my own business in Boston. I'm a MMA fighter and also own the entire space and a couple of bars and clubs from around town.

I get a lot of money from them but I wouldn't even have half of this if I hadn't met the right people. People who helped make this a business and for myself an outlet.

I make a lot of money from this and I'm glad to say that everything I have I paid for it myself. My apartment, my car and never had to ask anyone for money.

Marvel is now one of my most trusted friends and also my employee, more like co-owner of the club, I handle most of the things but it's reassuring that if I ever need anything he'll be right there managing everything.

That brings me to a month ago, I am now twenty-three years old and just moved in to my brand new apartment that is just a couple blocks down the road from where I work and Marvel decided that I need to celebrate and to go to one of our bars and 'scout some tail' as he put it seeing as I've been grumpy because of lack of sex and I couldn't agree more. As much as I hate it I'm on a dry spell because I've been so busy running things and I need to get laid as soon as possible.

_"__C'mon man, you've gotta get laid you've been a prick for a month."_

_"__What are you going to get me laid?"_

_"__Ew, no. You do it yourself and I'll get me laid but I'll scout the place for you. What do you like?"_

I'm about to answer him but he cuts my answer.

_"__Wait no, don't even say it. You have a thing for blonds."_

_"__Brunettes actually."_

_"__What? You dated Glimmer all those years!"_

_"__So? That wasn't dating that was hooking up."_

_"__Whatever let's just go in and I'll see if I can find you a brunette."_

When we get in and immediately I can see Marvel looking around for a brunette that I can get with so that he can go find his own date for the night.

_"__Cato look"_

He points over at a brunette that's drinking at the bar alone then turns to me gives me a big smile and disappears.

Whatever, might as well try to talk to her, you never know.

I go over there and order myself a drink and when I look at her face for a second I couldn't believe my luck. Katniss Everdeen is right there by my side.

I touch her arm and she looks as if she's about to break it but looks up and sees me. I can see recognition flashing in her eyes and take my chance to smile.

_"__Katniss hi."_

_"__Cato. What are you doing around these parts?"_

_"__I own the place."_

_"__Oh."_

_"__Do you think you could come with me somewhere more private so that we can talk? The idea of having to shout to talk isn't very appealing."_

_"__I don't know-"_

_"__C'mon, what am I gonna do? We're childhood friends and I happen to have the best place in the house."_

She nods and comes with me.

I'm taking her to the most secluded area of the club were only I can come in, it's banned from the public and it's a place where the music isn't as loud and no one can see you.

_"__Woah, the VIP section. Cool."_

She looks around for a bit before sitting down on the couch and only with these lights can I actually see how she's dressed. She's wearing a red dress that reaches up to her mid-thigh and hugs all her curves perfectly and black pump shoes and now she doesn't look like the girl I knew but a woman. A very hot woman at that.

_"__So how've you been Katniss?"_

_"__Fine. Yourself?"_

_"__Fine too, life is going well."_

_"__I'm sure it is. Have you been home in awhile?"_

I keep getting distracted by her lips when she talks, it's so tempting to just kiss her. Just one kiss.

_"__Uhm, not much why?"_

_"__Nothing much just curious."_

I sit down next to her, so close our shoulders and thighs touch and I just want to lay her down on the couch and fuck her because the image of her bending down in just her underwear is all I can see.

_"__How about guys? Any in your life?"_

_"__Not really, broke up with the last one about three months ago and am kind of regretting it. How about you? Any girls?"_

_"__Nope, broke up with the last one two months ago. Why are you regretting it?"_

_"__I miss fucking."_

Did she just say that or did my horny mind imagine it?

_"__Me too. God you have no idea how much I miss it."_

She turns sideways and looks at me closely taking in every aspect of me but I don't look into her eyes anymore but at her dress that had ridden up when she parted her thighs. I look a little bit down to try to see anything but apparently in wasn't very subtle because I hear her calling my name.

_"__What? Sorry I didn't hear you."_

She has a small smirk on her face when she answers.

_"__Wanna fuck?"_

_"__What?"_

_"__I miss it and so do you so let's do it. No feelings attached one-night stand."_

I don't answer her but in ways what I do is more than answer enough.

I kiss her roughly devouring her mouth and laying her down on the couch.

We lick, kiss and bite each other's mouths and I start kissing all over her neck when she parts for breath. I bite and suck on the soft skin there and can hear her purr like a kitten at what I'm doing so I keep going downwards towards her chest.

In one fell swoop I remove her dress and am met with an underwear clad body that I had seen many years ago but never touched. I take off her bra as fast as I can and stare hungrily at those perfect twin peaks and take one of her nipples into my mouth suckling at it while my hand tweaks the other one. I can feel her hands on my hair pulling me up back towards her mouth that is parted open waiting for me and as I kiss her one of my hands is travelling over her body caressing every curve until I reach the band of her underwear and dip my hand in. I look her in the eyes as I do to see if I should stop but the only thing I see there is desire so I move my hand further down where I find her soaking wet and I can't contain my groan, she's all wet for me. I did this to her. So I start moving my hand, circling her clit several times to the point where she is moaning over and over again and dip my fingers in her. She gasps and moans at the same time and is one of the hottest things I've ever seen or heard in my life so I keep moving my hand until I can feel her cuming around my fingers and I rub her clit for awhile when she's coming off her high. I'm rock hard but I can't fuck her right away, not her. For all I know I'll only get to do this once and hell if I don't enjoy myself. I take my fingers off her underwear and make sure she is looking at me when I put them in my mouth and suck on them riding them of her juices and when I finish I start kissing down her neck, her collarbone, swivel both nipples with my tongue and continue down her belly and kiss both sides of her hips, I can hear her panting when I slowly take off her soaked underwear and kiss the inside of her thighs and finally lick her clit and I can hear her mewling my name over and over while I kiss and lick every part of her. She cums again and after she does she pulls me by my hair back to her waiting mouth where she mumbles.

_"__You have way too much clothes."_

And starts stripping me of my shirt and pants before I even know what's happening. One thing I didn't expect was her sticking her hand inside my underwear and wrapping her hand on my shaft pumping up and down while my face is in her neck groaning and inhaling her sent.

_"__Stop."_

_"__Why? You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"_

She purrs in my ear and all I can think of is being inside her and when I'm like this I have no filter.

_"__I'd enjoy myself a lot more buried balls deep inside you."_

_"__Then do it."_

I get rid of my boxers and plunge right into her swallowing her moan with my mouth. My groan however was not as easily stopped because when I sheath myself inside her all I can experience is melting warmth and muscles moving all around me, making the place tighter, snugger and I believe I just died and went to heaven because right now I can't think of anything else but her. I pound into her mercilessly spurred on by her moans of _"Faster! Oh God it feels so good!"_ and I let myself get lost inside her and when I feel her cuming for the third time tonight I start losing control, going rapidly and cum while she screams my name.

We stay there in post-coital bliss enjoying the silence and comfort while I'm still buried deep inside her and she's rubbing my back as I lay on top of her. I thought I'd crush her but she just pulled me closer to her chest, told me to shut up and started rubbing my back and playing with my hair.

I was so tired and the soothing gestures she was doing were helping into getting me asleep but I didn't want to. I didn't want to sleep and miss this moment right now when I have her in my arms or when she has me in hers.

I eventually do fall asleep and so does she and we sleep together that night in the VIP room laid on the super comfortable, wide and long couch with me still buried deep inside her and when I do wake up is because of Marvel calling my cell. I let it ring for awhile and bury my head on the crook of her neck hoping not to wake her up because if she does, she'll want to leave, leave me and this comfort.

Marvel keeps trying and I don't want to leave but I'm defiantly awake now so I start kissing her. Kissing her mouth, her neck, breasts, anywhere and everywhere I can reach without pulling out of her soft warmth. I'm hard again just looking at her beneath me and thinking about what we did and she wakes up when I reach her breasts and moans my name when I take one of them in my mouth so I immediately look at her face and she has her eyes shut and her head thrown back in pleasure so I take that as my cue to start moving in and out slowly making sure that every time in go in deep enough I graze her clit and after awhile I throw her legs over my shoulders and rut into her making sure to hit the G-stop with every thrust I make.

_"__Cato! Don't stop, don't stop! God, it feels so good." _

I kiss her senseless tongue licking, mouths suckling, teeth biting because we can't get enough of each other. She cums two minutes later and I can feel her milking me for all I've got so with a moan and a murmured _Katniss_ on my lips I fall into oblivion right behind her.

Marvel keeps calling and I eventually with much resignation pull out of her and she gives me a tiny groan of discomfort because just as much as I had warmth so did she and I feel rather proud of myself knowing that she must be feeling practically empty after me being inside her so long and then suddenly pull out. I wonder if she'd ever felt that way because of a guy before, hell, I can admit that was the first time I ever did something like this. Fucking a girl, falling asleep on top of her still buried balls deep inside and on the next morning fuck her again. Hell no that never happened. But I'm glad it did now.

After I take the call from Marvel I look back at Katniss she is bent over retrieving her panties that I threw behind the couch last night and if I thought the sight of her in her underwear bending over was mind blowing and erotic imagine now when she wears nothing yet is still bent over.

I can't help myself I'm half hard by now and I go over to her gripping her waist and squeezing one of her breasts while rubbing my cock on her sweet tight pussy that is already dripping for me.

_"__Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?"_

_"__Why don't you-" _moan _"- tell me how fucking hot I look."_

I'm rock hard by now and fighting the want of thrusting into her again. Her asking me to tell her is when I truly lose my filter.

_"__Just seeing you bent over makes me lose my mind, that pink little cunt of yours dripping with honey that I just want to lick it off, those perky breasts right at my hands and that round ass grinding on my cock that is dying to be buried inside you again."_

She straightens her spine and for a second I'm scared she might think I'm a creep and walk away but she pushes me on the couch and straddles me grinding her hot pussy on my dick and I don't have the self restraint to keep the volume down, I moan and groan and plead her name while she moves above me grinding herself on me but she must get bored with it because I feel her hand snaking in between our bodies and grabbing my cock and putting it upright while she impales herself on me and looking at her now she looks like a Goddess with messy hair while rays of sunlight shine over her making her glow. Her tits and bouncing up and down so I reach up to take one of them into my mouth while she makes circular motions with me inside her. Go up, down, circle, repeat and it's always the same yet it drives me crazy but when she feels it's enough she pushes my mouth away from her breasts and places one of her hands on my chest and the other on my thigh and starts riding me to oblivion and all I can do is watch.

She starts getting tired so I take over and place my hands on her hips and start thrusting into her with all the force I have and one of my hands wanders from her hips to her clit rubbing it furiously until I feel her walls clench around me and she lays on my chest the moment I cum.

_"__Don't go yet, I like feeling you inside me." _

_"__God please stop Katniss because I don't think I can go again so soon."_

_"__It's okay. I have a deal to make."_

She lifts herself from my chest to look me in the eye but doesn't actually get off.

_"__What?"  
"I want her to be friends with benefits, or fuck buddies, whichever you prefer."_

_"__You're serious?"_

_"__Yes. We were friends so I believe we can be again and this doesn't involve any emotional drama that we both usually have to put up with and _hey_, sex."_

I chuckle at her and think it through. This might be one of the best offers I've ever been given and I'd be an idiot not to take it so that is exactly what I said.

_"__I'd be an idiot not to take an offer like that."_

_"__Exactly. So I have some questions."_

_"__Shoot."_

_"__First one is not actually a question but I need to get your number."_

_"__Aren't you forward?"_

_"__Ha ha, where do you live?"_

_"__I just moved in to a new apartment a couple of blocks from here."_

_"__What? Which building."_

_"__I think is number 68."_

_"__Floor and entrance."_

_"__4A."_

_"__Shut the front door! I'm 4B!"_

_"__Holy shit we're neighbors again Katniss."_

_"__Oh, this just makes this deal a whole lot sweeter. We could have sex anytime, in a matter of minutes you could be in my house and we could be fucking. Cato this is awesome!"_

And that was how this whole thing started in the first place.

* * *

**A/N:** If you read the A/N in the beginning you'll know why I'm doing this but I actually had fun writing it so if you'd like to see this fanfiction continued please drop a review or PM me, either way is fine as long as you say something.

**Read &amp; Review my lovelies!**


End file.
